Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns part I
by Kmm1128
Summary: Da’an and Liam encounter a strange Taelon cult that claims it has the power to free Taelons from the Commonality without the punishment of devolution. Set days after Sins of the Father. Warning: Strong language and some drug references.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns

Chapter 1: The Prison Bars

It was a week since he had…then why were his hands still shaking? Dr. Curzon and Liam had both said that it was just a symptom of withdrawal.

And then there was Sandoval…why couldn't he remember? It seemed like he had blacked out as Sandoval had held his hand out with that sweet purple nectar…did he take it? He couldn't remember. He had not gathered the courage to ask anyone. In a way, he really didn't want to know. It was better to think of himself as strong enough to say no, but still…why had his mind blacked out? He must have taken it. _Bastard! How dare he!_ _To hell with them! Goddamn them all!_ Ever since that day he collapsed, his mind was filled with all kinds of swears that he would never say out loud. He didn't even know who he was swearing at in his mind. Was it him? Or was it them? Who were they? Damn that purple ambrosia! What had it done to his mind? Or…had these blasphemous thoughts occurred long before that ever came into his life… Maybe… No… That wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what I needed… I just want to get out of here…out of this…godforsaken prison…!

Da'an awoke from the strangest slumber that had ever come to him. He wondered if it qualified as a slumber. Maybe that slumber was not a slumber, but a journey into his own mind.

Bad ideas! Let them die. It was just a dream…a strange dream, no doubt…but a dream just the same. Then why couldn't he remember—this is getting old! You have a duty to your species. That's getting old too. Because I'm getting old. We're all getting old…everything…this is a bad routine. A little bit of…is all you need. A little bit of what? What did you say? Let it go! Time for a new day. To the door of mystery and dignity…I'm wandering…I'm searching down the secret sun—

"Da'an…"

Come with me in the twilight of the summer night for a while…

"Da'an."

Take me back to the land…where my yearnings were born…

"Da'an." More firmly.

The key to open the door is in your hand…now…fly…me…there…

"Da'an!"

"What!"

Liam put his hands up innocently. "Just checking to see if you were still with me. Did you just wake up?"

Da'an looked around—the radio! Of course. He sighed. "Liam, turn that thing off for me, would you?"

"Key of the Twilight" was cut off. Now, he remembered. He had set up the clock radio to wake him up because ever since he had been hospitalized he had been sleeping more than usual. Now, I feel dizzy. Wake up, idiot! You have a whole new day ahead of you.

"I bet you haven't checked your schedule yet," Liam said switching on his computer.

"That's right, Liam," Da'an said cynically. "I just now woke up, but an out-of-body experience made me able to check my schedule beforehand while I dreamed peacefully in the comfort of my own chair."

"You know what? I really think I should've just left you lying there—"

"Yes, Liam, because you know every bad day that I awaken to now will have a direct reference to my kryss habit!"

"All right!" Liam cried. "Jeez! Calm down, Da'an. We won't talk about it anymore." Liam checked the schedule for Da'an to compromise. "Well, good thing for you, it's a pretty slow day today. The only thing is a Synod meeting at three."

Da'an sighed. Slow days always meant death. "What about the next day?" Da'an asked woodenly.

Liam checked. "Ugh!" Liam didn't know how he was gonna list it all. "President Thompson wants your advice on a new bill…uh…you have to make an appearance at Washington City Hall to welcome the new mayor…you have a conference call at—aww damn it!"

"Let me guess. That idiot secretary set up conflicting times again."

"By thirty minutes."

They both groaned.

"I seriously need to fire that woman. What else?" Da'an asked dreading the response.

"You have an inspection at five with that new biomedical research wing at Doors International. And then after that—oh you can kiss off any chance of going to that opera—Apple's scheduled a dinner meeting about that new I-Pod."

"Fun…" Da'an said unenthusiastically. "You know I really have no clue why I have to go. I never do anything important. All I ever do in those meetings is sit there and watch four to six board members negotiate with such and such advertising company. They spend an hour acting like they know what they are talking about, and finally they ask me my opinion. And of course I am so bored to tears by the time they get to me that my verb use is pretty much limited to 'Uh, yes that sounds good,' or 'I think we should do that,' or—my personal favorite—'yes, why don't you do what you think is best?'"

"Well, think of it this way. You get a few hours to laze around and not have to think. It's a break. Take it."

"Touché. What time is the Synod meeting?"

"Three."

"Major Kincaid…what is three? Is it AM or is it PM? Because last month, the Synod decided to have a meeting at one AM to compensate for the East Asian Companion and the Australian Companion—"

"It's PM, Da'an!"

They both sighed and said, "Thank you!"

They both stared at each other.

"I take it that you are having a bad day too," Da'an said to Liam.

"The worst! I spilt coffee on my favorite shirt. And since it was Espresso, it's pretty much only worth the Salvation Army now. Auger…has an appointment with the health inspector, but he can't take it because he's literally dropped off the face of the Earth, so they called me—at five o-frickin'-clock in the morning to tell me they were coming this evening. Apparently Flat Planet has a rat problem, and I can't deny it because it's made its way into my bedroom making short work of what's left of my shirt and my Espresso. On my way to the Embassy, I nearly got mugged by some jack-ass homeless person who looks like Kenny Rogers and smells like the dumpster of a Chinese buffet—"

"All right, I get it," Da'an said quickly, putting his hands up innocently. "It was pretty bad. Jeez. Calm down, Liam."

Liam gave Da'an a dirty look. Then, for no reason at all, both of them burst out laughing.

"I hate you, sometimes, you know that?" Liam told Da'an.

"Well, that's all right because my fondness of you probably lessened long before you started hating me."

Liam snickered. "I think that you and I should start a complaint box."

"We have that already. It's near the janitor's office because nobody goes there."

Liam laughed some more. "This place is full of corruption."

"It could be worse. You could be working at the DMV."

"Oh God! Don't even say that. You might jinx me."

"Liam, as long as I am alive—wait. Let me start again. Liam, as the Commonality is my witness, I will see to it that you never have to work at the DMV or any other office run by bureaucrats."

"Thank you, Da'an."

"You're welcome."

"I feel better."

"Me too."

"Hey, I want some coffee. You wanna come?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Suit yourself," Liam said rising to get his cup of coffee.

"Try not to spill it this time."

"Shut up! Why don't you wake up abruptly at five in the morning to a very annoying ringing and see how well your dexterity works?"

"Why would I want to wake up abruptly to a very annoying ringing when I have…you?"

Liam shook his head. Even their arguments were making him like Da'an more again. He sat back down and began pouring cream in his coffee.

"How do you drink that?" Da'an asked.

"With one cream and two sugars. The perfect recipe for facing the day," Liam replied. "Why? What are you complaining about? It's not like you've ever had coffee. Oh God. You have, haven't you?"

"It was just once, and I was only curious—wait. Don't change the subject!"

"It keeps me on my feet and able to deal with things like…you."

Da'an rolled his eyes. "Caffeine, sugar, and fat—that stuff is going to give you a heart attack. How many calories are in there?"

"You sound exactly like J. Street."

"It sounds like this J. Street and I would get along."

"Well, if it will put your mind at ease, I'll switch to blue algae and seaweed."

"Liam, I just want to drink something healthier, not kill yourself."

"Well, good, because based on what J. Street says, it's either this or the blue algae and seaweed."

"You mean they actually make drinks like that?"

"Last time I checked."

"She sounds like a hippie. Wait. We are talking about a she, right?"

"It's a her, and she's not a hippie. Well...maybe...look let's not get into that."

"Well, at least she is looking out for your health. I suppose I should give her that much but…but…I cannot seem to think of a way to finish that sentence."

"Too much blue algae?"

"Oh, stop it. You're worse than Alanis Morsette."

"You see? This is the kind of arguing that I can't do with Renee," Liam said, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Don't push it, soldier," Da'an said pointing at his shoes.

Liam put his feet back on the floor. "Let's get serious."

"Fair enough, Freud."

"Da'an, seriously, what was up with you this morning? I've never seen you that dosed off before."

Da'an's head began to bob which meant he did not want to talk about it, but they both knew that when Liam wanted to know something… "I have not been resting as well as I used to."

"Is it the kryss?"

"Maybe."

"What kind of sleep have you been—I mean, is it nightmares?"

"I don't know. I cannot describe it. Usually, when I dream, I see things and hear things. Now, I never see anything. I am in total darkness with voices whispering to me. Sometimes I can hear my own voice."

"What are you saying?"

"I cannot make out what I am saying. I am saying so many things at once that I cannot separate sentences. I believe that I am hearing my own thoughts…actually hearing them."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember…wanting—um, wanting something."

"What?"

"I don't know," Da'an lied.

"Wanting to feel?" Liam asked, trying to narrow it down. "Wanting some person?"

"I…I do not know," Da'an lied.

"I think you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just don't want to tell me."

Da'an sighed. "You would not understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you already have it."

* * *

After about an hour of sitting down and doing nothing, Liam and Da'an finally decided to get down to business. Liam arranged for a volunteer squadron to be ready by two-thirty, and started going over the security detail with who would be their leader.

Da'an spoke to Zo'or about the agenda for today's Synod meeting. Apparently, this meeting would be about a disturbance in the outer rings of the solar system. A few years ago, Da'an would have been concerned, but after several false alarms, this pretty much meant nothing to him. It was probably just another comet or a loose asteroid.

In the last few moments, Liam received a call on his global. Renee's face appeared. Liam stepped into a safe corner to be alone. "Go."

"How long is the Synod meeting going to last?"

"These things don't take too long—two hours at the most. Why?"

"When you're done, get down here. The resistance picked up some kind of disturbance on the Taelon satellites."

"The Taelons did too. Da'an said it's probably nothing."

"'Nothing' doesn't send us scrambled radio signals."

"Radio signals?" Liam repeated. "You think it's Jaridians?"

"If it is, then you'll probably know before we do," Renee said. "Just get here as soon as you can. The leaders are calling an emergency meeting at St. Michael's."

"I'll be there ASAP." Liam shoved the global in his pocket and raced to get to Da'an, who was already on his way to the shuttle.

"Renee says that the resistance is calling a meeting," Liam whispered to him. "They say that whatever's out there's been sending them radio signals."

Da'an stopped abruptly. Two volunteers nearly ran into him and Liam. "Can you…say that again?"

"Radio signals. Something out there's trying to contact us."

"Then, maybe—no." Da'an shook his head. "If that is the case, then Zo'or will probably tell us everything we need to know."

"I'll have to bolt once the meeting's over. Can you cover for me?"

Da'an nodded.

"Thanks," Liam said. He raced to the pilot's seat.

Da'an was a little slower than usual getting inside. Liam was concerned.

Da'an and two other Synod members were always the first to arrive mainly just to figure out what was going on and how to tell the rest of the Synod. Zo'or rose from his chair and greeted them.

"What is this about some disturbance?" Xia'tan asked.

"Yes, what is happening?" asked Ba'hor.

"Stop having kittens, you two," Zo'or said. He and Da'an shook their heads. "You will know as soon as the others know. Trust me. It is nothing to be too concerned about."

Da'an asked to speak to Zo'or in private. Zo'or gladly complied.

"Fossils," Zo'or scoffed once they were far away enough for the other two Taelons not to hear. "They are the oldest and the dumbest members of the Synod, and yet they have two of the most important positions. How did they manage to stay in the Synod this long?"

"Because the only thing more obedient than them is a dog. I swear, Pavlov would have had a field day with those two."

"I can imagine," Zo'or snickered. "They probably slobber about as much as his dogs."

They both snickered.

"What is this really about?" Da'an asked. "Is it that religious group I heard so much about?"

"Exactly. I received a transmission from them about a week ago. I thought that our failure to respond would be indication enough of our disinterest. Well, ever since I ignored their last transmission, they have been sending signal after signal."

"What do they want?"

"They will not say. They just repeat that it is important and they want permission to board."

"Are you going to allow it?"

"That is precisely why I have called a meeting."

"Dear me, Zo'or! You need us to help you make a decision?" Da'an said sarcastically. He began to look around as if he was expecting the rapture to occur any minute. "Well, is the sky falling? H-Has hell truly frozen over?"

"Ah-ha. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Zo'or laughed ever more sarcastically. "Get to your seat."

Da'an walked to his position where Liam was standing guard feeling good about himself.

"What did you do?" Liam inquired about that mischievous little grin.

Da'an whispered it to him. They both snickered. The companion and his protector next to them gave them dirty looks. That only made them laugh even more.

Zo'or cleared his throat. Da'an and Liam went back to being serious like a light switch. The rest of the Synod was quick to follow.

"Why does he always bother us?" Liam whispered to Da'an playfully. "Like we're the only ones who laugh at people before a meeting."

"Shh," Da'an said putting a finger to his lips, but deep down he was laughing.

"This meeting of the Synod will now come to order," Zo'or said. He proceeded to tell the Synod the same story that he told Da'an, but this time it was more professional. Then, he flipped on a datastream to reveal Taelon satellite pictures of a small ship. "We believe that this is the work of this new Taelon cult of which rumors have been circulating throughout the Commonality."

"Do you plan to allow them to board?" the East Asian companion asked.

Da'an was hiding his worry about this cult.

"It appears that no degree of negotiation will restrain them," Zo'or said. "I open any suggestions to the floor."

"We obviously cannot force them away," said the East Asian companion. "They are our brethren."

"They have lost their way," the UN companion said unenthusiastically. "These are not to be considered our brethren. They are lost in their primitive legends and old religious relics. You cannot expect us, a breed of Taelons of such high intelligence, to submit to the wishes of some primitive relic."

"To the contrary," Da'an said, "I believe that we have much to learn from a group of Taelons who have utilized a different means of survival."

"What teachings could we possibly have to learn from these people?" asked Xia'tan.

"We could rediscover our roots," Da'an replied looking down, looking lost.

"I do not agree with Da'an's reasoning, but I do agree with his suggestion that we allow them to board," the western European companion said. "These Taelons would not so adamantly request permission to speak with us unless it was something of dire importance. We cannot afford to let such an opportunity pass."

"Better to let an opportunity pass than to let the wolves in," the UN companion said.

"These people are not our enemies," the East Asian companion said. "They are our kind. I heartily agree with Da'an. If they seek to aid us in our quest for survival, we must be open to new opportunities to reach such a goal. Besides, from what I hear, this is a nonviolent group. They have no weapons of any kind."

A buzzing in the back of Da'an's mind drew him away from the focus of the debate. The rest of the Taelons were soon to follow.

"There is something odd about this group," the UN companion said upon his recovery. "It is as if they are foreign to the Commonality."

"That is not possible," Ba'hor said. "The only way they could be foreign to the Commonality is if they…were not a part of it."

The mood of the group grew dimmer. Zo'or finally put the issue to vote. After a long moment of silence the issue was resolved. The Synod definitely wanted to meet this strange cult. Zo'or adjourned the meeting. Liam raced to the portal as Da'an thought up an excuse to Liam's sudden departure.

The rest of the Synod members left quickly and quietly. Da'an told his escort to go ahead of him.

"As I surmised," Zo'or told Sandoval, "they have agreed to let them board."

"Are you still worried about what we discussed earlier?" Sandoval asked.

"Obviously," Zo'or replied. "My moment to strike is nearing. We have little time left with this game playing. We must draw the traitor out now while we still have time. The only use he is to me is if he joins me."

"Well, I see this as an opportunity, Zo'or," Sandoval said.

"How?"

"We can use this cult to draw out those most loyal to you," Sandoval suggested. "Those who are swayed by their words are those who would have betrayed you anyway."

"If that is the case, then bring the one who is swayed the most to me. All my doubts will be cast aside. Perfect."

Da'an shook his head. All the time that buzzing was echoing throughout his mind.

* * *

"So what's the situation?" Liam asked the resistance. "I came as soon as I could."

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Renee said.

"From what I've heard, this is just a nonviolent religious group," Liam said. "It looks like they're just here to talk to the Taelons."

"The last species that came to Earth was here 'just to talk,' and I think we all know what happened then," one of the resistance leaders said.

"Well, we can't just attack them, if that's what you're getting at," Liam said. "They have no weapons. They want nothing to do with us."

"Then, why did they contact Earth?" asked Renee.

"They weren't contacting us. They were contacting the Taelons."

"All the same, I still think we should be on our guard," Renee said. "Any friend of the Taelons is probably not a friend of ours."

Liam sighed. "That's right, Renee," he muttered to himself. "A religious group of aliens sent the Taelons suspicious radio transmissions and didn't bother to call us. Now, they're coming in a ship as big as a Boeing 747 compared to the Mothership that's as big as Texas. We're about to be wiped out."

"What was that?" Renee asked firmly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Liam replied quickly.

"Good," Renee said. "We stick to the plan. I want all of the resistance cells on their guard. We'll keep track of the Mothership's information traffic."

The resistance leaders left quickly. When they were gone, Street sat next to Liam. "You owe me a shirt."

"Yeah, nice try," Liam said. "But hey, if you're looking for one, I've got a coffee-stained blue shirt in my room right now probably knee deep in rat dung."

"I'll pass," Street said. "Is that all that's bugging you? Because I spoke to the health inspector this morning after you called me. I got him to hold off calling the heavy hitters on Flat Planet. Looks like you have enough to worry about between these crazies and the madhatters in space."

"I'd feel better if you could actually get those rats out of there," Liam said.

"I'll do something even better," Street offered. "You sign the rights to the café over to me, and I'll make sure that not even the asbestos will get in there."

"You sure you can handle it?" Liam asked.

"No, but I know a guy who knows a guy who could," Street said.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this? Fine," Liam said, "but please don't turn Augur's café into a Studio 54."

"No promises," Street joked.

Liam glared at her.

"Oh, you were serious," Street said. "All right. I promise."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Street asked.

"Something's wrong with Da'an," Liam said.

"You can't expect him to a hundred percent better too quickly."

"It's not that. At least I don't think it is. He says that he's been having these weird dreams at night. He won't tell me what they're about."

"Well, do you tell Da'an about your dreams?" Street asked.

"No, I guess not."

"Then, what are you complaining about? You can't expect Da'an to tell you things you'd never tell him."

"I think it's something wrong with you," Renee said to Liam. "Da'an will be fine. He's been doing great so far."

"True," Liam said, easing his concerns a little. "Oh, and by the way, Street, Da'an hates those blue algae drinks too."

"Oh please. You probably just made him biased," Street said. "Does he think you should be drinking Espresso every morning?"

"No."

"Score one for J. Street."

"Get out of here."

* * *

What do you remember about that day? Did you take it or didn't you?

I already told you! I can't remember!

You have to remember! It's not like you fainted.

Maybe I did. I'm confused. Why can't I remember? How do you block something so insignificant from your mind?

I think it wasn't insignificant. Or else you would remember.

Maybe I did not take it. Maybe it was so embarrassing to me that I blocked it out.

Perhaps. Is that what you believe?

Tell me what to believe!

You can only tell yourself that.

I should never have even touched it in the first place.

You would have died instantly. What do you think finally killed Ma'el? It was not old age that did him in.

You know what I mean.

Then, let's talk about that day. The day you decided to try it. First and foremost, why did you lie to Liam about your reasons?

I do not remember what I said.

Yes, you do. "…large amounts of kryss…supplement…energy levels…"

Then, I do not know why I lied.

You know why you do everything you do. You are just afraid to admit it.

Admit what?

It!

No!

You are trapped. They all are. They all long to be free.

But why now?

Because now you know that there is such a thing as individuality and that it is wonderful. You want that. You know whom they seek.

People like me. People who can see the prison bars. I just want to be free. I just want to get out!

You have experienced it once. You were free. Despite your devolution, you were free, and it was wonderful. Deep down, where thoughts like mine dwell, you loved that feeling of freedom. It thrilled you. Enthralled you! It is like ecstasy! It _is_ ecstasy!

Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!

Da'an jerked from his slumber. Did that just happen? Did I just—

_I can see the prison bars._


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns

Chapter 2: Nye

To Liam's delight, Da'an's entire schedule was altered to make way for these new Taelon arrivals. The meeting was agreed to be held on the Moonbase. Only protectors were allowed, and they were sworn to secrecy. No other human would know the subjects of their discussion. It would be as if they never came.

"You look paler than usual," Liam whispered to Da'an.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine," Da'an lied.

The Synod gathered round with their protectors behind them. Their ship was scheduled to land in a small landing pad far from the traditional staff of the Moonbase. The entire area was locked and sealed.

After some long minutes of anticipation, the group finally came. They were clothed in strange blue and black robes with a symbol that was not of the Taelon language stitched on their backs. Their faces and their hands bore strange black marking. Even their look was strange. Despite the fact that they were in their energy forms, everyone could see the black markings plain as day. Their eyes were narrower than the other Taelons, and Liam could see hairlines underneath their hoods.

The one they all made out to be the leader stepped forward and removed his…or her hood. The clear stands of hair were so long that nobody could be sure.

"You call this a Taelon!" cried one of the Synod members. "It is an abomination!"

"Silence!" Zo'or said sternly. "It is an honor to welcome our fellow brethren to our Moonbase. I am Zo'or, the leader of the Synod."

"We are more than aware of who you are," the leader said. The voice gave her away.

"How is this possible?" Zo'or asked. The same question was on everyone's mind.

"Through a rigorous process that has freed our minds and awakened our true spirits," she said with a strange accent.

"Then it is true," Da'an said more to himself than to her. "You really did it."

"Did what?" Zo'or asked. "What are you referring to?"

The female observed Da'an closely. "I know who you are," she said. "You are Ka'li's protégé, and the last of your family line."

Zo'or looked jealous.

"He was my grandparent, yes," Da'an replied.

"I knew Ka'li," she said extending her hand. She wanted to copy Da'an's façade. "He was a noble leader, a fitting representative of such a noble family line. I am Nye."

"Nye?" Xia'tan asked in surprise and confusion. "As in Ter'a'ku Nye?"

She nodded.

"Nye is dead," Ba'hor denounced. "Her spirit left the Commonality a thousand years ago."

"Nye's spirit never died. Nye's spirit was released," she said gracefully, "and after a thousand years, I have finally found a way to free the souls of other eager Taelons." She turned directly to Da'an and took his hand. Seconds later, a façade formed giving her milky white skin, grayish blue eyes, and shining red strands. Liam could not believe it, but she was gorgeous. Her eyes were focused on Da'an's. "You know of what I speak."

"Da'an, what is she talking about?" the UN companion whispered.

"She is talking about freedom," Da'an said.

"From what?"

Da'an shuddered. "From the Commonality."

"How did you manage to take on this…form?" Xia'tan asked.

"We choose the form that best coincides with our personality. Most, as you can see, have chosen the male form. I, and a select few, have chosen the female form. However, there are still some who are truly loyal to the species, who have chosen to retain their asexuality. We embrace all forms, all shapes, and all sizes."

"True individuality," the East Asian Companion said in awe. "I did not think it was possible. And you have retained your form? You have never devolved?"

"Not once," Nye replied.

"Intriguing," the South American Companion said. "Very intriguing indeed."

"I object to this heresy," Ba'hor said. "No Taelon is physically or spiritually capable of breaking from the Commonality. Even if one was, who but an abomination would abandon the sacred bond our brethren have shared for millions of years? The Commonality has made us strong. Our true strength as a species lies within the common bond."

"I disagree," Nye said slowly. "The Taelon Commonality is very much a spiritual sanctuary. However, to a few—just a select few—the Commonality is nothing more than a mental prison. These are Taelons who desire something more, something greater than the bond we share. These are Taelons who wish to be one with the universe. Our spiritual movement allows for these Taelons to achieve that goal. I would further argue that such Taelons who wish to be free are more of a burden to the Commonality than a brother. If you continue to hold such Taelons longing to be free, they will rebel."

Nye moved back to her followers, who surrounded her in a circle. Her body glowed blue. The faint buzzing returned to the Synod. It made all of them blush.

"What's going on?" Liam asked Da'an.

Da'an took Liam's hand. Liam could feel Da'an's energy rushing through him. Whatever Nye was doing was overwhelmed the other Taelons.

"Da'an," Liam called once more. Da'an shook his head and acknowledged Liam. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Nye…is contacting the Commonality," Da'an panted.

I offer this to my fellows. I offer this to all Taelons with a desire to be free, Nye called in the Taelon language. In the background, Nye's followers were chanting in Eunoia. Accompany us on our ship, and we will show you the path to spiritual freedom…where the universe is your limit, and individuality lies at the door. I cannot promise that it will be easy, but for those who are strong of heart and for those who have dreamt of freedom…this is your nexus. (_Da'an of the noble family…) _Follow me to the path to freedom. Follow me to an alternate path to salvation. Individual salvation…(_The one who sees the prison bars!_)

The Synod awoke from her inflicted trace as if waking from a dream.

"Your purpose has been declared, Nye," Zo'or said grimly. "We leave this issue to the Commonality. Until you have recruited your…followers…you may rest on this Moonbase. We have several facilities that will kin to your needs."

"My humblest thanks to you, Zo'or," Nye nodded. "We look forward to our newcomers' response with great anticipation."

Liam was seeing no illusion. Da'an was definitely paler than usual. Sickly pale.

"Da'an, I know that you feel like you don't have to put your burdens on me, but if I can help you, I want to," Liam said seriously as they walked to his shuttle.

Da'an had barely heard a word.

"Da'an."

That lost in thought look. That blank stare. Why had Nye's words caused such an impact?

"Da'an!"

Da'an gasped. "Liam! What is it?"

"Da'an, I am not seeing things. You are blank pale. What the hell's the matter with you?"

Da'an reached for Liam's hand. He wanted to sit. The floor was cold and hard. They barely noticed.

"I can see the prison bars," Da'an mumbled.

"What?" Liam asked. "What prison bars?"

"The prison bars," Da'an panted. "I think…that I am the only one who can."

"But if there are prison bars…what's the prison?"

Da'an shuddered. "Liam…I lied to you."

"What?"

"I lied about the kryss."

"You've been using?"

"No! I lied about my reasons for abusing it in the first place. I lied because…I was ashamed…I was ashamed that I could see the prison bars."

"What prison bars? What in the hell are you talking about?"

"It is exactly what Nye spoke of, Liam," Da'an said desperately. "The Commonality _is_ a prison. But it is not just a prison to certain Taelons. It is a prison to _all_ Taelons."

"I thought you liked the Commonality."

"I do—I did. There was a time that I would give my life to it. I sacrificed everything for it. My family, my friends, my—the simple pleasures of the universe. I gave it all to the Commonality. We are all trapped, Liam. We are trapped in a prison—a mental prison that bars free thinking, privacy, individuality and feelings. We sacrificed it all for this godforsaken pursuit of spiritual perfection, a pursuit that has left us desperate and barren with-with only half a soul. That is why I took the kryss. I didn't take it to help me. I took it to hide myself."

Liam could not believe that he was hearing this from Da'an, of all people, but the more he thought of it…the more it made sense.

"When I devolved into the Atavus creature, those few hours of freedom were the greatest thrill that I had ever experienced. Anger, aggression, passion…lust—all of it," Da'an said. He spoke of it as if it was a drug. "And ever since that night, my mind has been wandering. I have been confused. I no longer feel as strongly for the Commonality as I used to even though I claim to. And then, one day—the day Lili was… I saw something that I had never seen before. I saw the prison bars. I gave over two-thousand years to those prison bars, completely oblivious to them. The Commonality is a prison to all within. Only…some can see the prison. Most cannot. That is why I feel so strongly for humanity. Had I not come to Earth, I never would have seen my own cell."

"Your only world for thousands of years has been the prison, but now that you see the world outside of it, you can see the cell now."

"Yes, and that made me sad. It made me sad because I realized that there was no way out. Your sha'quarava is gone, and all of humanity's knowledge combined could not free me. Realizing that there was no way out, I wondered if I could shield myself from it. If only there was a way to pretend that those bars were not there. It happened by accident. I took more than I should have. I never meant to. I just mixed up the dosage level that day." Da'an shivered in delight, mesmerized by his own memories. "It was wonderful. When you abuse it, you recall nothing. Everything is nothing more than a dream. When I took it, the prison was nothing more than a dream. It was not real."

"It nearly killed you."

Da'an's stare turned firm as if he had made up his mind. "I want out, Liam."

Liam looked deeply into Da'an's eyes. He was dead serious. "You're gonna take Nye up on her offer? Are you nuts?"

"What other options have I?"

"Da'an, we know nothing about this woman. She could be lying for all we know. How do we even know that she's the real Nye? That could just be a name that she stole. You can't just trust her on a whim, even if she is offering you freedom."

"What do I have to lose?"

"Your life, for one! Your-Your position in the Synod. Da'an, if you go with her, and come back with nothing, your entire career could go straight to hell. You could lose us—the humans. You-You could lose _me_."

"And what if she is telling the truth, Liam? This could be my last chance. I cannot simply let her pass my thoughts. I-I won't!"

"Look, let's just think about this for one moment. This kind of snap decision is what got you addicted to kryss in the first place. You have to consider what you stand to lose. If not what you stand to lose, then what we stand to lose. The Resistance needs you. _I_ need you."

"The Resistance will be fine without me, Liam. They have you. They have Miss Palmer."

"Da'an, you're not thinking straight. That woman's got you under some kind of spell. You cannot do this to us now."

"Then, come with me," Da'an said taking Liam's hands.

"What!"

"You are my protector, Liam. If you do not trust her, then come with me. If anything happens, we can flee together."

Liam's heart was pounding like a jackhammer. He had never seen Da'an this determined, and he had never felt so confused and…scared.

"Liam, your people say that death is preferable to living as a prisoner. The Resistance is willing to die for it…to kill for it. Why can't a Taelon be free as well? Why does a Taelon have to be a prisoner?"

"A Taelon…is just as entitled to free will as any human. But…there has got to be another way."

"Tell me, Liam. Tell me what other way exists, and I will take it. I will do whatever you ask of me."

"Da'an…I…" Liam couldn't bear to look. Suddenly, he felt like he was looking at a prisoner of war and not his companion. Now he understood humanity's instinctual fear of change. When it comes so quickly before you expect it—what reaction was he supposed to have? "Look," he said slowly, "Nye will be here for a few more days. Let's wait a while to…to think about this a little more. We have to discuss this as friends."

"Am I your friend?" Da'an asked.

"Da'an, after we've had some time to figure this out, then we can make a decision—"

"You don't answer my question!" Da'an cried in frustration.

"Da'an, you've kept my secret from anyone who would try to use it against me. Of course you're my friend."

Da'an smiled faintly as if he was trying to hide it.

"Will you give it some time?" Liam pleaded.

Da'an inhaled deeply. "I'll think about it."

Liam exhaled deeply. "Thank you."

* * *

Renee was just as shocked as Liam. As he told her the whole story, she felt her insides start to rumble. Whoever this woman was, she had Da'an by the ropes. Street wasn't as shocked as she was excited. There was another kind of Taelon out there. A Taelon not bound by the Commonality. A Taelon more like them.

"All my life, I've never seen him like that, Renee," Liam continued. "He's been thinking about this for a long time. I'd even go so far as to say that he's been thinking about it ever since he got here. Now, this woman's come with the opportunity of a lifetime—how can we take him from it?"

"We could if she's lying," Street said.

"What if she's not?"

"We can't be sure right now," Renee said. "You're right, we need to discuss this. We have to think about the consequences. Look, how do the other Taelons view this woman?"

"They call her and the others abomination…but you have to see them Renee. They are more human than those Taelons ever could be. That's why Da'an's so intrigued by them. These are Taelons who have become individuals—Taelons who have managed to become what we could never be."

"They all wear the same robes. How in the hell is that individual?" Renee said skeptically.

"It's for religious purposes, Renee. Priests wear uniforms. Rabbis wear uniforms. Buddhist monks wear uniforms. Every spiritual religious on Earth wears ceremonial robes. It doesn't mean they're not individuals. It just means they all have faith. These Taelons do too. They have enough faith to free themselves."

"It all seems like a cult to me," Street said.

"Well, individuality aside, the Taelons see her as an abomination," Renee said. "Even if Da'an does gain his freedom, he'll be branded a traitor forever. Where is he gonna go?"

"That's for him to decide," Liam answered.

"Oh, no he won't!" Renee said firmly. "We have worked too hard for him to just quit on us now! We need him now more than ever."

"That's why I need your help," Liam said. "We have to get a feeling of this woman. We have to get inside their religion and figure out what they stand to gain."

"We need to do more than that," Street said. "If Da'an's as taken to these people as you say he is, he could jet. And he's smart. He knows how to disappear. We'd better watch him, closely."

"We have a tracking device that we could place on him," Renee said. "Liam, can you do it?"

"No problem. I'll bring him here when I can," Liam said.

"Just name a time and a place, and I'll be there," Renee said.

"I'm with you all the way," Street said.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns

Chapter 3: Blue Rose

Da'an dimmed the lights in the Embassy and prepared to rest. The two volunteers on night duty wished him sweet dreams and took to their posts at the front of the Embassy and at the entrance to Da'an's chambers. Da'an tried to shake off the events of that day. He had calmed since his discussion with Liam, but he had not forgotten.

As he walked in the room, he dimmed the lights. They revealed his shadow walking with him to his chair. But…there was another! He stopped dead in his tracks to the outline of another person walking beside him and then past him.

Da'an of the noble family, a male voice said in the Taelon language.

Da'an sighed.

Seer of the prison bars.

"Show yourself!" Da'an called.

The entrance behind him closed and locked.

"Now, I have you right where I want you." A man in that blue robe appeared into the faint emitting from outside.

Liam raced back to the Embassy as fast as he could. He had told Da'an that he would be back later that night, but he wasn't sure that Da'an had heard him. The volunteer at the front welcomed him. The volunteer guarding Da'an's chambers was a little startled.

"Major, sir," he said. "I wasn't expecting you at this time a night."

"I…forgot something in there. Could you let me in? I won't disturb Da'an," Liam said casually.

"Yes, sir, no problem," the volunteer said. He pressed the code to open the door. "Well, that's strange, sir. The-The code's not working."

"Try the emergency override," Liam said quickly.

The volunteered hopped to it. "No, sir. That's not working either."

"Is Da'an in there?" Liam asked firmly.

"He just walked in there ten minutes ago. He's got to be in there still."

"Wait," Liam whispered. "Do you hear that?"

They both put their ears to the soft bio-slurry.

"I don't know who you are, but you will open this door immediately," a faint voice said within.

"For what purpose? I merely wish to talk."

"And I would be convinced of that if I could leave my own office any time I wish."

"Da'an?" Liam called.

"Liam! Liam, open the door!"

"I can't. It's locked."

"No one can open it. You and I must speak. We must speak alone," the male voice said firmly.

"Not without my protector! Now, open this door!"

A loud smash!

Liam and the volunteer looked at each other. "Da'an!" they both cried.

"Can you hot wire this?" the volunteer asked.

"Hot wire? This is a biological building with nerves and a circulation system that the Taelons use for a computer! Not a car!"

"Well, if you can think of a better way to get inside…"

"You jack-ass. Stand back," Liam said drawing his pistol. He began shooting at the door. The volunteer got the idea and began using firing with his skrill to help.

Da'an had just barely managed to escape the blast. It burned a hole in the wall big enough to crawl inside.

"How did you…"

"Not just me, Da'an. All of us Taelons have this power."

"That is not possible."

"You know it is true because you remember now. I know what you are going through right now, Da'an. I know your secrets. I know because I have been through the same pain."

Da'an shuddered. He could swear that there was another voice speaking with this man…or through him. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You need more than humans to help you Da'an," Nye's voice said. She appeared from another entrance to the office. She had been there for some time. "You can see the prison bars. You have seen the world beyond the Commonality, and you will fight to obtain it. Your struggle from within to obtain a freedom you know you cannot obtain will destroy you. I have seen thousands of Taelons murder themselves because they felt trapped within a prison from which there was no exit. Others were driven insane trying to gain what little control they could to satisfy their egos. If you continue to remain in this mental jail, it will drive you mad. It will drive you mad or it will kill you."

"You don't know that," Da'an said.

"It does not have to be this way, Da'an," the male said. "You do not have to make yourself a victim to drugs and depression. We can help you."

"You…can?"

Nye smiled. "Have you heard the legend of the blue rose with the lithium thorns?"

"My…um…Ka'li used to tell me."

"He learned that legend from me, Da'an," Nye said. "The blue rose with the lithium thorns. A rose so rare and delicate. It was one of a kind. People traveled thousands of light years just to get a look at it. But what would happen when you touched it?"

"The…lithium thorns killed anyone who attempted to touch it," Da'an said.

"Right now, that rose is your freedom Da'an. It is a rare and beautiful thing that can never be obtained because the price is too dear," Nye explained. "But what did Urumu do to get the rose?"

"He built a glove made of crystal. It protected him from the thorns so well that he was able to pick a petal from the rose with his uncovered hand."

"What does that tell you?"

"That nothing is impossible. There is always an alternative."

"Precisely. Come with us, Da'an, and we can help you touch that rose that is your freedom," Nye offered. "Come with us, and we will show you a way around the thorns. We can teach you to shine, Da'an."

"But the humans have offered to help me…"

"The humans have no means. It could be decades before they find a way. You might die before they do. You do not want to spend the rest of your life in a prison."

"I have to think about it."

"You are the only Taelon that understands, Da'an," Nye said. "Only you can see the prison bars."

"I cannot leave the humans. Liam and his friends…saved me."

"And when they find out what your freedom will mean to them, they will force you to remain in the prison like everyone else," the male said.

"No. Liam would never—"

"He cannot keep finding excuses to keep you here, Da'an," the male said. "In time, he will force you to remain here."

"You are lying to me!" Da'an cried.

The ground began to shake. The white tree began to rattle.

"He does not understand, Da'an," the male said. "You are a pawn to him. All you are is his means to destroy the Taelons, your own people."

"Stop it!" Da'an yelled. His eyes began to glow red. His voice began to waver. "I am the supreme authority here! I am the one in control, and you will not challenge the wisdom of the Commonality!"

The walls of the room burst into flames. Da'an collapsed to his knees.

"No! You can't do this to me! This is not happening," the wavering voice cried.

"We are not doing anything, Da'an," the male said. "The beast inside you is crying out. It's taking over your body. It is the Commonality's penalty for emotions, for free thinking."

"Nobody else understands, Da'an. We came here for no Taelons. They cannot be saved. Only you can," Nye said. "We will be waiting…at the Moonbase at midnight tomorrow."

The flames surrounded Da'an in a circle. His hands melted into clawed talons.

The locked door exploded. The volunteer and Liam were aghast at the flames. "H-How is this possible sir?" the volunteer asked.

"Just get something to put this out!" Liam yelled. "Da'an! Da'an!"

The moment he caught sight of Da'an in the middle of the flames he leapt through the with no thought about it. He could see Da'an's wavering form. He was devolving. But how? He rushed to the crouched Taelon and took his hands.

"Da'an, it's okay," Liam said softly. "Don't let it take over. Just let it go. It's not real. None of this is actually happening."

The flames began to disappear. His hands reverted back to their slender white. His eyes converted back to their pearly blue.

The embassy was quiet. There was no sound, and there were no flames. In fact, there was no indication that a fire had occurred. The volunteered returned with a fire extinguisher only to find there was no need for it.

"What the hell just happened?" the volunteer asked.

"Seal the embassy," Liam ordered. "Nobody gets out."

"Yes sir," he said.

"How did I…?"

"I don't know," Liam replied. "It couldn't have been real. But the flames and the heat. I could feel it."

"It's Nye," Da'an said. "She did this."

"If that's the case, then she has to be lying," Liam said. "You would get your freedom, but it would be just another illusion."

"No."

"Da'an, no Taelon can do that. It can't be the real Nye."

"But she is the real Nye, Liam. She is not lying. She did this to prove that she was not lying."

"You can't believe that."

"Liam, why can't you trust me?"

"Because you've abused it way too much!"

Da'an's head hung low.

"Da'an…I'm sorry."

"No, you are right. I have abused your trust," Da'an admitted. "But I am not lying to you now, Liam, and she is not either. I know why she did this to me. I know why she is here."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to save me from myself. The Commonality stands upon the brink of destruction. What was once our sanctuary is now our prison. It threatens to destroy us all. What she showed me is what will come to pass if I should remain here. That is why she is here. That is why I have to go with her."

"But why now? Why not later?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I will never get another chance."

"Are you willing to throw it all away for her?"

"I would not be doing this for her. It would be for me."

A long silence.

"What are you thinking?" Liam asked.

"I am thinking that I'm scared."

"What can Nye offer us that we already don't have?"

"My freedom. The ability to work with you without someone's eyes constantly watching me. The ability to choose a side once and for all."

"But if you choose humanity, you can never go back to the Taelons. You'll never be as close to the Synod as you are now."

"You do not know that. You do not know that anymore than you know why Nye is doing this."

"Do you think Nye's a prophet?"

"I believe she is a powerful woman, but no, she is not a prophet. Before now, I would not have even considered leaving with her. But ever since I…collapsed, things have been bothering me."

"What things?"

"I told you about my dreams."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"After what Nye showed me, I know now they are not dreams. They are memories. My lost memories."

"What kind of memories?"

"I have never told this to anyone, not even my own kin, but I want to tell you, Liam. I never thought much about it…until it happened again very recently. All Taelons have complete and full memories of their past. They can reflect upon memories that are centuries old as if it happened yesterday. For the most part, I can too, but for some reason, there are some…pieces missing."

"Pieces."

"It never seemed significant to me at the time, but ever since I was hospitalized, strange images and voices have returned to me. I…I want to show you, Liam. I want you to understand. Maybe if you feel what I have felt, you will understand why I wish to leave with Nye. However, I fear your reaction. I know that you do not want me to leave you and…my career behind, but if I let this pass—if I ignore this opportunity—it will haunt me for the rest of my days. For ever little thing that goes wrong, I am going to look back on this moment and wonder…what if. I never imagined that I would have to take such a large step so quickly and unexpectedly, but if I share with you what has been haunting me, perhaps you will not see this as such an impulsive decision."

Da'an held his hand out. Liam was hesitant, but then…that look of longing. How long had his companion thought about this? And who was he to deny him? After all, they were fighting for the same thing. Liam grabbed Da'an's hand.

As fast as lightning, Liam was pulled into darkness. A kaleidoscope of images and voices bombarded and overwhelmed his mind. It was a world of complete confusion and total lack of logic. But it does not mean a thing to me…

I know something about her…

A distorted voice in the background with some ringing, speaking a strange dialect of Taelon. You can see me…

Ma'el…see me…please see me…

Liam could feel his stomach and heart switching places. He didn't know how much longer he could stand. Soon, the ground gave way beneath him. Another black abyss took him inside. He was falling backwards. No one was holding him. Where was Da'an?

A flash of light, and then a dark room. Little stones were scattered, and two little children glowing blue. One had a black cloth shielding his eyes from the world. The other had the stones behind him. Even he did not know which were which.

Then, another image of two older people talking, glowing blue.

In a flash one image; in another flash, the other…like two images on a television screen colliding…

Red…

I know something about the twins…

Blue…

He is not like normal children…

Green…

Neither of them are…

Yellow…

I sometimes can't tell which is which…

Blue again…

One can see things before they happen…

Purple…

The other is like a ghost…

Green again…

He never speaks…

Orange…

Sometimes I see objects floating by themselves…

You do not have to be special for objects to float by themselves…

Yellow again…

All of us can do it…

Pink…

But the Commonality suppresses it…I thought…

Orange again…

Their abilities reflect their emotions. The emotions release the beast…Once the beast is unleashed, you can never return to the Commonality…

Some children are born more mentally aware than others…

Green again…

These children must be taken to the priests…

Their gifts must be suppressed by the Commonality…

Yellow…

If not, they risk total devolution…

Not my children!

Ma'el, see me…please see me…

Liam could feel himself growing nauseous. Before he could open his mouth to react, he was thrust into another time.

Ma'el…see me…please see me…

I can see the prison bars…

For those Taelons that can see the prison bars, the prison will consume them…

Ma'el…wake up…please…

Your choice is either to forget…

Ma'el, where are you…

…or to die…

I will die…and so will you, unless you can free yourself…

Liam began to grow dizzy. What was this that he was seeing?

"Ma'el?"

Several years later…there are two people glowing blue. One is very small. The other is grown. They are surrounded by…by Jaridians. One is getting beaten…the other is hiding…

Taelon scum!

Useless Taelon bastard!

Let me go! Leave me alone please!

Tell us where the boy went! We saw you with him!

I don't know where he would go!

Tell us!

A pair of eyes in the shadows…they appear angry…

The Jaridian beating the Taelon starts choking. The room begins to rumble. Objects start floating by themselves and begin striking the Jaridian. The tiny Taelon hiding is frightened. He starts to shiver. Eventually the Jaridian suffocates. The other ones are frightened. They run outside…into the screams.

The grown Taelon leans over the dead Jaridian…He knows he is not alone. He is too frightened to be angry, and too angry to be grateful…

"Da'an! Did you do this!"

Another Taelon grabs the little Taelon's hand and rushes out with him to meet the one standing over the dead Jaridian. They all stare at each other.

"Tell no one of this, boy! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"No Taelon can kill! He was killed by the other Jaridians. Do you understand!"

"Yes, sir."

They all flee…

"Da'an…did you do this?"

Before Liam can get an answer he is pulled into a dark room. Two people are talking. It's Da'an and another human.

"Live free or die…do you truly believe this? That death offers a preferable state than imprisonment?"

"In my mind, I'm a prisoner already."

"…So too am I. We must speak of this marking again…It tells of a paradox…I do find puzzling."

I envy your freedom…

I want release!

Darkness consumed the image. Liam was pulled into another world. In the background, there are voices. They sound ghostly. It feels like a dream.

…let's talk about that day. The day you decided to try it. First and foremost, why did you lie to Liam about your reasons?

I do not remember what I said.

Yes, you do. "…large amounts of kryss…supplement…energy levels…"

Then, I do not know why I lied.

You know why you do everything you do. You are just afraid to admit it.

Admit what?

It!

No!

You are trapped. They all are. They all long to be free.

But why now?

Because now you know that there is such a thing as individuality and that it is wonderful. You want that. You know whom they seek.

People like me. People who can see the prison bars. I just want to be free. I just want to get out!

Liam jerked away from the image. The embassy walls melted into existence, and he could feel himself falling backwards…away from Da'an.

Just one more thing…

A woman with a blue rose in her hand…

The thorns are cutting into her skin. A drop of blue blood hits the ground.

Liam thudded on to the floor. He began gasping as if he had been immersed in water and just brought back from death.

Da'an kneeled on the floor and helped him sit upright.

"What in God's name did you just do to me?" Liam panted, crawling away from Da'an. This was the first time he had ever been frightened of Da'an.

The Taelon's eyes were narrower, enigmatic. "Do you understand now?"

"I only…understand why you're so afraid."

Da'an nodded. "That day I collapsed from an overdose of kryss, I saw something that I had never seen before. Memories that I didn't understand. They were my memories. Memories of me as a child."

"A…child?" Liam had only seen Da'an as an adult for so long, he had forgotten that once this Taelon was a child. "Why…don't you ever talk about your past?"

"Because I cannot remember…I have no memory of my childhood. I never knew it," Da'an replied.

"You think those images are pieces of your childhood?"

"Not just my childhood. I think there are other pieces as well. Lost chains finally reonnecting me with my past. I must have done something horrible."

"But why can't you remember?"

"Because when I was sixteen, I was taken to a group of powerful Taelons called the priests. They blocked memories of my past."

"And you just accepted that?"

"They said it was for my own good. Who was I to tell them wrong?"

"What does all of this have to do with Nye?"

"Nye knows something about me…"

I know something about the twins…

"Da'an…are you a twin?"

Da'an looked away. "I don't know."

Liam was afraid to say it. He never imagined that the Taelons would ever pervert their own kind. "Do you believe that the Commonality stole your memories?"

Da'an looked back at Liam, again with those narrow eyes. "Yes."

"Then, if that's true, you don't owe it anything," Liam said, starting to understand Da'an's decision.

"So what should I do?"

Liam didn't answer. He had none.

"Nye said the Moonbase, tomorrow, at midnight."

Liam nodded and rose to his feet. Da'an rose to meet him. "Da'an, I'm going with you."

"I understand."

"Me too."

* * *

"You're not serious," Renee said.

"I wouldn't have believed it if he didn't show me, Renee," Liam said. "It's nothing but bits and pieces, nothing whole."

"Are you sure that they're Da'an's memories?" Street asked.

"Positive, but I don't know what to make of it."

"What about the Synod?" asked Renee. "They'll be furious when they find out where you're going."

"If it is possible to free a Taelon from the Commonality, that may be the key to their salvation," Liam explained.

"I don't know…" Renee said uneasily. "I still don't know what to think about these people. What do they want with Da'an? Why are they here?"

"Nye knows something about Da'an, something that not even the Synod knows, or if they do, it's something that they've been jumping through hoops to hide. I believe that Nye thinks Da'an is special in some way, and I also believe that she is answering to an authority even more powerful than the Synod. Even if we did resist, I think she would take him," Liam said.

"Why? What is so important about him that these people would come all the way over here and manipulate him into joining them?" Street asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe they're like us," Liam suggested. "Maybe they're a form of Taelon resistance. It would explain why they're after Da'an. Da'an's the only Taelon in our resistance."

"But how did they find out?" Renee asked.

"Wait. What about that one Taelon that came to Earth talking about a Taelon resistance?" Street asked. "What was his name?"

"Bel'lie," Liam said.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Street said. "Augur told me all about him. He said that Bel'lie showed you some kind of data from his ship about planets in different phases of destruction. Maybe these people worked for him."

"But still, Bel'lie wanted Da'an dead," Renee said. "These people just want to kidnap him."

"Maybe they had a disagreement with Bel'lie," Liam said. "If they did, then that would explain why they're here and perhaps why Bel'lie came before them. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Then, I'm going with you," Renee said getting her gun.

"Me too," Street said.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns

Chapter 4: …And the Lithium Thorns

She's so cold and human. It's something humans do. She stays so cold inside. She's so number nine. She's incredible math…just incredible math.

And is she really human? She's just something new. A wicked lithium flower just about to bloom. I smell lithium now…smellin' lithium now—

Da'an switched off the radio.

Liam wasn't there. Had he overslept? It didn't matter. Da'an had a message waiting for him. Zo'or wanted to talk to him…alone. Maybe he had heard him spying yesterday. Maybe that wretched volunteer had squealed on him.

"Bastard."

Da'an would have to portal to the Mothership alone. Zo'or wouldn't wait.

Zo'or was alone in his chair. Not even the pilots could see them. The bridge was cold and dark. All the entrances were sealed with the exception of the one Da'an came through. Zo'or appeared angry. Da'an had never seen him like this…except for that one time…

"Seal the entrance," Zo'or ordered monotonously.

Da'an did as he said.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

Zo'or turned and stood. The distance between them felt like miles.

"I know what it is you have been thinking," Zo'or said, "for I have been thinking the same."

Da'an said nothing. He didn't have to.

"Would you abandon us, Da'an?" Zo'or asked. "Would you abandon your duties? Would you abandon the Commonality?"

"The strength of the Taelons lies within the common purpose. That is the Commonality. To even so much as comtemplate leaving it is blasphemy," Da'an recited.

"But the humans draw their strength from individuality. Have you never wished to feel as they do?"

"…Yes."

"Then, you and I have a common affliction."

Da'an looked away. "How many have gone to her?"

"Six," Zo'or replied.

"Who are they?"

"Mechanics and pilots. People we can spare. No one of higher importance."

Da'an sighed. "What is it you wish of me, Zo'or?"

"Time and time again you have endangered Taelon welfare for these humans. Now, you wish to abandon us for a goal that could only be described as…human. Your thought has obviously become infected."

"Then, you know what happened last night?"

"Did you think that you could escape the psychic link, Da'an? Do you honestly believe that you can just walk away without some form of punishment? This is not some kind of clique. This is your life. This is the Commonality. We have all given ourselves to it. Some of us have given more than others."

"What would you do to me if I said that I was leaving?"

"I would brand you a traitor. However, I already have reason to believe that you are a traitor."

"How so?"

"The Commonality is always watching. Do you think I am blind?" Zo'or asked back. He revealed a data crystal. "I have been watching you ever since the state of emergency, Da'an. I know that you are affiliated with the resistance. I have known for some time."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Da'an said emotionlessly. "I would never associate myself with a group of extremists."

"Oh, I think you would, Da'an, especially if your own protector was one of them," Zo'or said entering the data crystal and flipping on the datastream.

It was a video recording of a raid from the state of emergency. A shuttle had recorded it in order to search for hiding resistance members. There were three men in a window. One was black, one was old, and one was a young white man. Zo'or paused and zoomed in on the face of a man. It was Liam.

"So you assume that I am affiliated with the resistance just because my own protector is?" Da'an asked.

"If only it was that simple," Zo'or said. "However, your deceitful activity has more than proven where your true loyalties lie. Time and time again, you have done all that you can to sabotage my agenda for the humans. While you commit actions to fabricate your loyalty, in the dark of night, you devise schemes with these humans to depose your own species. A mole. A Brutus hiding in my own Synod. And of all people, my own parent."

"What do you want me to say?" Da'an asked. "That I regret my actions?"

"I want you to cease your endless lies and admit to the truth!"

"I have lied and cheated no more than you have, Zo'or."

"Where do you think I learned it from, dear parent?"

"Should I feel sorry for you?" Da'an asked back.

"You said that I was your child, and that you could never allow me to be harmed," Zo'or said.

"And I still believe that, but you cannot expect me to regret feelings about the Commonality that we both share," Da'an replied.

"What did you do to that Jaridian?" Zo'or forced out impulsively.

"What are you talking about?" Da'an asked.

"Nothing. This is about us and where our loyalties lie. That is all that it has been about."

"I will not be ordered to pity the ravings of a degenerate ruler," Da'an said firmly, like a stone wall. "You will not blame your sick and twisted actions on me, especially considering that you are older than most beings could ever hope to be. You have sabotaged more people than anyone. You have sabotaged me time and time again. You have repeatedly tried to end my life and the lives of all who have supported me. Your clandestine experiments on humans have cost the lives and souls of hundreds of humans and Taelons. You have openly contested my feelings and opinions. You sinned, in a period of only four years, more than I ever could in a lifetime, and now I am suddenly supposed to remain loyal to you and to a species that has robbed me of my freedom…and has stolen my memories?"

"They stole mine too!"

"I know that!"

"And you did nothing!"

"I am doing something now!"

Zo'or slammed his fist on his chair. Da'an saw his eyes glow red. It scared him, but he could not let it show.

"Goddamn you, Da'an. Everything that I have done has been for the survival of our kind," Zo'or said viciously.

"So has everything that I have done…until now," Da'an said slowly walking up to his child. "You want it too, don't you?"

Zo'or shook his head. "Want what?"

"You want to leave the Commonality. Your repeated experiments to understand the human psyche. You have even gone so far as to enter the body of a human."

"True," Zo'or agreed.

"You do not see how I can condemn your actions and then work with humans against my own species."

"Duplicity, as I said."

"My intent is to understand the human psyche as well, but perverting their minds and stealing their memories is not the way to do it, Zo'or. Our only hope as a species is to work with the humans to find and renew our own feelings. We must work with the humans to deliver ourselves from extinction. No human on that entire planet can save us. Only we can do that."

"What I wish to know is would you kill me. Would you let me die?"

Da'an looked deeply into Zo'or's eyes. "No. Never."

Zo'or looked back just as deeply. "I don't believe you."

Da'an looked hurt. Something sentimental probably should have let his throat, but instead, "You have much more than me to worry about if assassination is your primal fear."

"My intent with the cult was to draw out potential traitors," Zo'or explained, "and I have done that now. You, Da'an, are a traitor, and traitors to the Commonality must be destroyed. You do not care for me or the Commonality."

"You don't either!"

"You're absolutely right, Da'an. I do not care for this wretched Commonality, but I am in a position to control it. You would take that from me to do the same."

"You're crazy!"

"And you are a traitor."

"Why won't you come with me? We could go together. We could leave this place. Everything about this place has been a torment to us. We can end that. We can end it together."

"Or we could work together to end this war and control the Commonality together."

"No one can control the Commonality."

"The priests can."

"And do you honestly believe that they will surrender that control to you?"

"I already have the upper hand as leader of the Synod. The Commonality has failed to oppose me before. You and I seek the same thing. Therefore I am offering an alliance. If you agree to join me and work for control of the Commonality, then I will destroy all information that links you to the resistance. You, as a member, have the ability to destroy them once and for all. Destroy them and join me. With the Commonality under our control, we could bring the Taelons into a golden age. We shall defeat the Jaridians once and for all, and humanity will be our soldiers and our slaves."

Da'an shook his head and drew himself away from Zo'or. Nye's words. It will drive you mad or it will kill you. So this is what she meant. Those who can see the prison bars either go mad or they die. "You do not seek freedom. All you seek is power. Your leadership of the Synod has driven you mad. Now you would either have me branded to hell with you or destroyed. You're a sick child!" Da'an shuddered. "I should have given you to the gods when you were born!"

"And I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Zo'or roared. A wave of energy immersed from Zo'or. It sent Da'an clear into a wall. "This is the point of no return, parent! You passed it the moment you chose humanity over us. You have gambled with them and lost! And now you will pay the price. Agent Sandoval!"

One of the sealed entrances opened. Sandoval and a squad of volunteers stood behind it.

The look Zo'or gave Da'an was a terrible mesh of madness and pure evil. Nothing was left of the old Zo'or. While Da'an had been contemplating freedom, he had been contemplating control. Those eyes…they grew dark. That was why Nye had come! She knew this was going to happen.

"The Synod is going to have a trial, dear parent," Zo'or said softly as Da'an lifted himself from the floor. "When it is over, your form will be forever altered, and things are going to change around here."

"Zo'or you bring this upon yourself," Da'an said mournfully.

Sandoval helped Da'an to his feet and put some cuffs around his wrists. He brought Da'an close. "He's sold his soul."

"We all have," Da'an replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns

Chapter Five: Prophecy

Liam and the girls managed to program the portal in the lair to go to the Moonbase. Liam led them to where the cult was said to rest.

"Where's Da'an now?" Renee asked.

Liam checked his global. "According to the tracker, Da'an's still in the embassy."

"Good," Renee said.

"So this is what the Moonbase looks like," Street said. "Somehow, I imagined that it'd be bigger."

"This is just one part, Street," Liam said. "Trust me. This place is huge. You need portals and shuttles just to get around here. It's like a giant metropolis the size of Texas."

"Then I guess this would be the projects," Street said. "It's sure small like it."

Renee shook her head humorously.

"Actually, these are the evacuation corridors," Liam explained. "The Taelons designed these tunnels in the event of an attack. The tunnels are the fastest routes to the launch bays, of which there are about thirty. They're also the only tunnels with no cameras."

"Interesting," Street said.

Liam led them through until they came to a long hallway of entrances. "The guests quarters," Liam explained.

"There's a million rooms. How are we going to find them?" Renee asked.

"What's that?" Street asked pointing her flashlight to a blue light near the end of the hall.

"I think we've found our guests," Liam said.

"This could be a trap," Renee said.

"Probably is," Liam said. "But that's the only way to get there."

"Then, let's do it," Renee said drawing her gun.

They slowly made their way down the long corridor with a gun pointed to the left, the right, and behind them.

"Paradise to my right, hell to the left, and the angel of death behind me," Street said.

"Huh?" asked Liam.

"Dune? Don't you remember? The saying if you were in a jam was 'paradise to my right, hell to the left, and the angel of death behind me,'" Street said.

"Oh yeah," Liam said. He and Street chuckled. Renee didn't get it.

They eased their way inside the blue room. There was Nye. She appeared to be alone. In front of her was a blue lamp that blinked slowly like a beacon.

"Major Kincaid," Nye said slowly. "I have been expecting you."

"All right, cut the riddles, Nye," Liam said. "What in the hell do you want with Da'an?"

Nye nodded and motioned gracefully for them to sit. The door closed behind them. They sat, but the kept their pistols close.

"Your world is changing," Nye said. "Da'an's world is about to change as well. The one closest to him will betray him. He has passed the point of no return."

"The one closest to him?" Renee repeated. "Who's that?"

"The only family he has left," Nye replied. "Both he and Da'an have seen the prison bars. One seeks freedom. The other seeks dominion. Those who can see the prison bars must be freed, or they will be driven mad."

"Are there more who can see the prison bars?" Liam asked.

"Yes," Nye replied. "They are not of Earth. They remain hidden, waiting for a leader to unite them. The Synod and the priests are about to engage in a battle of wills. The repercussions of their war will forever alter both Taelons and humans. The group that wins the battle will be your greatest enemy. Da'an must not be allowed to submit to either party's temptations."

"What's so important about Da'an?" Street asked.

"He is the only one who can see the prison bars that has not yet been seduced. Once he is seduced, both Jaridian and humanity are finished, and the Taelons will be forever trapped in a mind prison that will consume their souls. If Da'an can be freed, then hope shall remain. He is the bridge between the two worlds. What he has hidden shall be revealed upon the day of his freedom. We can ill afford to wait any longer. We must free him. We must take him."

"How do you know this?" Liam asked.

"The prophet has spoken to me," Nye replied. "Before he left to prepare your people for this war, he entrusted a series of visions to me. He told me that it would be centuries before I understood. However, once what was hidden was revealed, I was to act upon it immediately, for I would have little time left to do so. The clock is ticking, Major Kincaid."

"Who is…the prophet?" Street asked.

"Ma'el!" Renee cried. "Ma'el's the prophet."

"Correct," Nye said. "All that happens now has been foreseen by the prophet. He knew this the moment the war between the Jaridians and the Taelons led to our planet's destruction. He has hidden messages in his twin's mind in the form of images and memories. He predicted that these memories would surface the moment the twin saw the prison bars."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Renee cried. "Da'an is Ma'el's twin? How is that possible?"

"It matters not how the twins were created," Nye said. She stared directly at Liam. "Your father knew this. He knew the prophet's visions. This was what drove him to create you. You are to unite humanity and give them the strength they need to triumph in this conflict."

"Da'an was meant to free the Taelons, and I was meant to lead humanity," Liam surmised. "What will happen if we fail?"

"Then our three species will have reached a pitiful end," Nye answered solemnly.

The three humans exchanged worried looks. They had no clue what to believe.

"What I showed Da'an is what will occur if you fail," Nye explained. "You have already chosen your path, Liam. Da'an's is still in question, and we must see this through to the end."

"How can you free Da'an?" Liam asked. "How does it work?"

"It is a long and difficult process that could result in his death," Nye warned.

"Well, if that's true, what would be the point of it all if Da'an dies?" Renee asked impatiently.

"All threads of fate encounter dangers that could cut them short, and once the threads of fate are entangled, they cannot be undone. The threads of humanity and the Taelon's fate have become entangled. The only way for either race to survive is to work together and see the path through to the end. To fight it will only shatter the threads and destroy you both. Da'an's fate will be sealed by midnight tonight. If Da'an comes here, there is a chance that he will be spared and that the Taelons can be liberated. If not, then all hope for both your species is lost. The Synod and the priests will drag humanity with them to doom without a powerful force to oppose them. I cannot give that to Da'an as long as he is under their control."

"Then, we have to bring Da'an to you tomorrow," Liam said.

"I am afraid that you have waited too long," Nye said. "When you walk into the embassy tomorrow, you will be killed and Da'an will not be found. I cannot let you leave this place. You chose your fate the moment you came to me. Forgive me."

A group of hands put masks over the humans. Inside the masks was chloroform gas. No one even had time to turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Roses and Lithium Thorns

Chapter Six: Past the Point of No Return

Da'an had left in the morning, and he was still in the cell at midnight. He had no watch with him, but he could feel the pulse of the Mothership. Her heartbeat was like the ticking of a clock. With his back against the cell, all Da'an could do was sit and wait for midnight. He wondered if Liam would learn of his imprisonment, but then he remembered that Zo'or knew of Liam's resistance affiliations. Liam would be captured the moment he walked into the embassy. No one was coming to save him now. Not that Da'an was afraid in the slightest. He had come to the conclusion that going with Nye would have signified his death anyway. Either way, he was going to die.

If you are near to the dark, I will tell you about the sun. You are here, no escape from my visions of the world. You will cry all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me.

Apparently the Mothership and Da'an had the same taste in music. He wondered how she had gotten a hold of the songs. The Mothership was a living creature, and she had always liked Da'an. After all, Da'an had helped create her. The bridge would not have been nearly as strong and as fortified as it was if Da'an had not been the one to design and order it built that way. Nobody was playing the music. She had chosen to play it herself for him. She wanted his last days of life to be peaceful ones.

The sun is in your eyes. The sun is in your ears. I hope you see the sun, someday in the darkness.

"The sun is in your eyes. The sun is in your ears. But you can't see the sun, ever in the darkness. It does not much matter to me."

Da'an looked up. There was Sandoval singing along to the song.

"Since when have you liked anything that I like?" Da'an asked with a strange look.

"Music be the food of love," he replied.

"Oh, please," Da'an shrugged. "The Sandoval I know likes no music. He even has a problem with that pleasant Asian music that plays whenever he walks into that seedy little sex club he likes. Who are you?"

"I never pictured you listening to music from the .hack/sign soundtrack. I always thought you were more of a Mozart person," he said.

"I have never seen the show before in my life," Da'an said. "I like Yuki Kajiura, the artist. Now tell me who you really are."

"Bear" was playing in the background now.

"You like the music that speaks to you through songs or through lyrics?" he asked.

"I'd prefer both," Da'an replied.

"What other forms of music do you like?"

"Anything that sounds pleasant with a meaningful message."

"Then, you will like me."

"You are a musician?" Da'an asked unenthusiastically.

"No, but I do have a meaningful message." The man that was Sandoval melted into the man Da'an had seen last night.

_I should have known._ "You are a Shape-Shifter."

"Speaking," he replied.

"Then, Nye is…"

"A Taelon. The same Nye that you knew when you were younger," the Shape-Shifter replied. "The rest of the alleged cult, however, is composed of Shape-Shifters."

"Then, that demonstration in front of the Synod was a fabrication."

"It was all Nye. She is a powerful Taelon."

"She was always a powerful Taelon. She used to be—"

"I know what she used to be."

"Why would Nye bring Shape-Shifters?"

"Because Nye knew that no Taelon would pass the barriers of security to bring the package to her in the moment of a problem."

"Is that what I am to her? A package?"

"She expects you to undergo the ritual. She does not expect you to live."

Da'an rolled his eyes. "Why did you come? You have nothing to gain from this."

"Incorrect," he said. "I have a large sum awaiting the successful delivery of the North American Companion."

Da'an chuckled slyly. "You are a mercenary."

"Most Shape-Shifters are. It is all we know now that we have no planet. I am not clear to give you my name, but I like you. Therefore, you may call me Trey."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Da'an nodded.

Trey let drop the virtual glass shield. Then, he unlocked the cuffs.

"I hear that Shape-Shifters kill those whose forms they steal," Da'an said.

"I would have too. That Sandoval is incorrigible. However, my contract is null and void upon my killing of anyone," Trey said. "Nye insisted."

"That sounds like Nye," Da'an said.

"Follow me," Trey said. "You have passed the point of no return. There is nothing for you back there."

"Inner Universe" was now playing.

"Wait," Da'an said quickly. The Shape-Shifter turned. "You said you have a meaningful message for me."

"The battle of wills starts at midnight," Trey answered, giving Da'an a pistol. "So cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war."

Da'an looked back one last time at the path that led to Zo'or.

Trey placed his hand over Da'an's shoulder. "You owe Zo'or nothing but pity."

Da'an thought nothing more, and he began to run.

* * *

"All is ready, Priestess Nye," one of the hooded mercenaries said. 

"Good," Nye said. "Midnight approaches. All that is left now is our prize."

They turned to a flash near the launch pad.

"I told you that Trey would not fail you, Priestess."

"Your payment will come to you the moment we have made the jump to interdimensional space. I am a woman of my word," Nye said told him.

Trey walked with Da'an by his side and nodded to Nye. "I have brought you what you seek."

"Thank you," Nye said. She waved him off and turned to Da'an. "You have chosen wisely."

"I had no other choice," Da'an replied dropping the pistol.

"This is a dangerous path you have taken. It could kill you," Nye warned.

"From what I hear, you are expecting that," Da'an said, "and I have nothing left to lose."

"But we do," Nye said.

A large hand covered Da'an's eyes. Before he had time to react, he was unconscious.

"It has begun."

To be continued…

* * *

Most of the songs I mentioned are by Yuki Kajiura and See-Saw. They can be found on the .hack/sign OST 1 and 2. "Lithium Flower" and "Inner Universe" can be found on the Ghost in the Shell: SAC OST. 

Thank you. Part two is coming soon.


End file.
